Simplemente, no te quiere
by Mouka
Summary: ¿Y a quién no le ha pasado que sueña con un cielo alto, cuando ni siquiera tiene alas para alcanzarlo? Bueno, ilusionarse con un amor de ensueño es sencillo, lo relativamente complicado es llevarlo acabo; y a Hakuryuu le ha sucedido. Entonces se pregunta, "¿qué hice mal?" La respuesta es fácil; simplemente, no te quiere.


_Que tal, mundo fanfiction, aquí de nuevo posteando un oneshot sobre el repentino amor que me surgió por Hakuryuu, y ese eterno encanto que tiene por Tsurugi. Espero lo disfruten mucho._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Simplemente, no te quiere.** _By Madoka_

Y es que, algunas veces, como hoy, es cuando me pregunto si pensara en mí.

Si en algún momento de su día, se tomara la ligereza de acordarse que existo. Hace tiempo que no hablamos, y realmente echo de menos esos cortos mensajes con puras trivialidades. Y hay veces en que quiero enviarle uno, preguntarle cómo ha estado, saber de su vida, o solo decirle, "hey, idiota, que tal", pero después recuerdo que ni siquiera se molesta en verlos. Y se me pasa.

Pero hay noches en que la melancolía y la nostalgia me sobrecogen y deseo con todas mis fuerzas hablarle, aunque parezca un estúpido rogón y quede como un tonto, mientras veo sus cosas, que por lo general no encuentro novedades; no hace nada.

Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos no me habla?

Es sábado por la noche y estoy en casa, frente al ordenador viendo la red social, esperando, nuevamente, alguna noticia suya. En vano, por supuesto, si no se comunica conmigo entre semana, mucho menos lo hará durante el fin, un sábado en el que seguro esta en algún bar con sus amigos compartiendo bebidas exóticas.

No entiendo por qué de la noche a la mañana sus mensajes se redujeron de uno diario a ninguno. No le hice nada, que yo recuerde, ni dije algo que no debía.

Hace una semana me había dicho; "Hakuryuu, eres un buen tipo", seguido de una carita feliz, para posteriormente, despedirse porque se iba a dormir. Y desde entonces no tengo idea de lo que sucedió. Veo su maldito punto verde activo, pero no me atrevo a pulsar sobre su nombre y escribirle en la barra. No puedo.

Así que suspiro y pido porque mañana sea un día diferente y sepa de él.

Es tarde. El reloj marca las doce cuarenta y tres cuando Taiyou aparece por la puerta. Entra como si nada, y cierra azotando tras de sí. No me perturba en lo más mínimo, ya es usual que lo tenga los fines de semana en casa. Llega de trabajar, está molesto, por lo visto. Regularme se me planta frente a la cara y me pide atención, mientras yo intento quitármelo de encima y centrarme en mis asuntos en la computadora.

Esta noche es relativamente igual. No me molesto en voltearme para saludar, continuo viendo las noticias de mi página de inicio, esperando si por casualidad me llegan a hablar, cualquiera. Taiyou se tumba en la cama, lo escucho bufar fuertemente, corroborando que sí, está enfadado. Seguramente algún cliente se le quiso propasar como ya es costumbre en la tienda donde trabaja. Vuelve al departamento hecho un manojo de nervios, furioso, y acaba desquitándose conmigo, diciéndome casi hasta de lo que voy a morir.

Lo ignoro la mayoría de las ocasiones, como ésta, por ejemplo. Y sé cuánto le enoja que lo haga, pero no tengo cabida para entretenerme en sus berrinches; aun estoy esperando.

-Hakuryuu, sabes que es de mala educación estar en la computadora cuando tienes visitas- dice, aunque lo dice más para él mismo; me limito a asentirle omisamente, entreteniéndome en una vieja publicación que un amigo hizo, en donde convenientemente sale él, y yo también, en aquellos días cuando nos hablábamos de tu por tu y todo era color de rosa.

Le quite el me gusta.

-Hakuryuu- vuelve a llamarme, sentándose en la cama a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa, otra vez se te vinieron encima?- le digo solo para darle pie a su charla, se cuánto le gusta que lo escuchen. Y resulta. Taiyou bufa y suelta la lengua, contándome que efectivamente, un tipo de edad le estuvo coqueteando y tirando indirectas demasiado directas de una noche en "Los Posos" y los hoteles de Villa Prestigie.

-No entiendo por qué me pasa solo a mi…-dice finalmente cabizbajo.

-Sí, ni idea- ni idea de qué pasa por la mente de ese tipo de personas que de buenas a primeras cambian drásticamente. Quizá el sujeto en cuestión era un viejo retirado del ejército que sirvió patrióticamente a la nación, y ahora, despilfarra el dinero de la pensión en mujerzuelas y busca como un depredador acechar menores de edad muy monos. Como suele clasificarse Taiyou en sus noches con falta de lucidez.

Y vuelve a mi mente el drástico cambio de Tsurugi a mi persona, su ausencia de comunicación y mi incertidumbre crónica que me crispa los nervios. Reviso mi lista del chat, hace tres horas que se desconectó, y ni siquiera me hablo.

Ahora yo soy el fastidiado que bufa molesto.

-Y qué hay de ti, Hakuryuu, ¿algo nuevo en tu noche?- y me gustaría decirle que no estuve todo el día postrado frente al ordenador haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hago en estos momentos, pero no me gusta mentirle. Me limito a alzarme de hombros y negarle -. Que aburrido eres- suelta, al tiempo que se pone de pie y me empuja por los hombros, abriendo espacio entre el escritorio y yo, para sentarse justo en mis piernas.

Sé a dónde se dirige todo esto, no es la primera vez que me la aplica, pero hoy, a diferencia de otras noches, no estoy precisamente de un muy sano humor para corresponder sus insinuaciones. Le digo que no empiece, y me lo aparto de encima con ligera brusquedad, que no pasa desapercibida en lo absoluto.

Taiyou frunce el ceño y me mira feo. Trato de disimular el creciente nerviosismo que me aborda al sentir sus penetrantes ojos sobre mí, pero es inútil; la mirada de un Taiyou enojado es la peor cosa que te puede pasar en la vida, aún más que el hecho de que Tsurugi se divierte sin mí.

Suspiro y cierro mi ventana un momento, volteándome a verlo. Está muy molesto, veo sus puños apretados y sus labios fruncidos casi secos. No quiero a un Taiyou enfadado, es tedioso buscar como alegrarle, y es todavía más terrible soportarlo con esa actitud. Y como es puente, no lo soportare otros dos días así.

-Vamos Taiyou, lo siento- intento arreglarlo -. No quise ser tan tosco.

-¿No quisiste ser tan tosco?- repite, y me vuelve loco escuchar cuando hace eso.

-Sí, no encuentro otra palabra más adecuada. No ha sido mi día- ni mi semana, ni mi mes, ni mi vida, según parece.

-Al menos deberías tener la consideración de decirlo desde el principio, así nos habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo, y problemas.

-Sí, fue mi error, lo acepto- lo complazco, y es cuando escucho el tono melodioso que me dice que he recibido un mensaje.

¿De quién podrá ser, será de Tsurugi, me habló? La curiosidad me carcome, pero aun no puedo darme la vuelta para checarlo, aun no tengo a Taiyou completamente satisfecho con mi respuesta.

Y es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Ha sido una noche pesada- comienzo con mi choro, resistiéndome todo lo que puedo por ver el mensaje -. Para ambos. Por qué no vas y comes algo, prepare pasta, seguro todavía esta buena, en el refrigerador hay salsa y un poco de carne cocida. Come, después bajamos esas calorías como te gusta, ¿vale?- eso supongo me dará el tiempo necesario para cualquier cosa, Taiyou dura horas preparando comida y consumirla. Además que estará lleno y me librare de él por esta noche.

Pero en su expresión no lo veo lo suficientemente convencido y en el chat escucho el tono una vez más. Sé que estoy sudando, estoy nervioso, solo quiero revisarlo. Taiyou sigue ahí, de pie frente a mí sin decir nada. Me ve serio. Yo veo en todas direcciones evitándolo.

Suspiro rendido, y escucho de nuevo la melodía. ¡Demonios! Me maldigo mentalmente.

-Hakuryuu, déjalo- dice, y quiero pensar que no entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero claro que se lo que trata de decirme. Aprieto los labios y me paso una mano por el cabello -. No, basta ya.

-¿Bastar de qué?

-Tú sabes de qué.

-No, no lo sé- le digo, pero mi voz ya es lo suficientemente temblorosa como para transmitir seguridad.

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Taiyou me sujeta del cabello y roza sus labios con los míos. No quiero, lo único que quiero es saber quién me hablo. Pero es inevitable, ya nos estamos besando.

Me levanto y lo tomo de la cintura con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Taiyou enreda sus dedos y me jala hacia atrás de los mechones.

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres?- lo oigo, pero no me concentro, en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que me puede estar diciendo Tsurugi; "hey men, hace tiempo que no hablábamos, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a La Choza por unos tragos? Yo invito".

Taiyou rodea mi cuello y se deja caer en la cama, llevándome consigo. Termino sobre él, con mis brazos a los costados de su cabeza y mis rodillas a los lados de su cadera. Y pienso en la última vez que bese a Tsurugi, la última vez que salimos; volvíamos del cine: habíamos visto Star Wars.

Taiyou recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos expertas, sabe cuáles son los lugares exactos donde centrarse. Toca mi pecho y baja hasta mis pantalones, mientras yo me enfoco en su boca, devorándolo a besos, con la calentura subiendo de por medio.

Tengo ansias, ansias aun por saber quién me ha enviado un mensaje, y que me pudo haber escrito.

Taiyou y yo ya estamos llegando a un culminante punto sin retorno; nos deshacemos de la ropa con agilidad y rapidez. Bajo mis labios por su cuello y lo saboreo, mordiéndolo de vez en tanto, escuchando sus leves gemidos en mis oídos, como si fueran la armónica música del chat.

Alrededor de la una cincuenta, todo ha cesado. Taiyou duerme, muy profundamente, y yo me levanto a hurtadillas de la cama, evitando a toda costa cualquier movimiento o sonido en falso que pueda perturbar sus sueños.

Sé que cualquiera que me hubiese estado hablando por el chat, en estos momentos seguro que se ha marchado, pero aun así, con impaciencia, me siento y reviso la ventana de mi red.

Y compruebo, efectivamente, que ese alguien se fue hace media hora, y ese alguien por desgracia no era Tsurugi, sino Namikawa, invitándome a La Margarita Triste.

Me resisto un bufido y le aplico el visto. Aguantándome lo más que puedo mi notoria decepción.

Y es que me pregunto, ¿Por qué rayos no me habla, qué hice mal, hice realmente algo malo como para que me dejara de hablar? Siquiera me aplica el visto en los montones de mensajes que le estuve enviando durante la semana. Rogando sutilmente por un poco de su atención.

Pero es inútil, según parece.

Estoy dispuesto a volver a la cama, cabizbajo a punto de colapsar en un severo cuadro de depresión postraumático, cuando escucho un ligero y seco golpe en mi ventana.

De primera instancia me parece que solo ha sido mi imaginación, pero este se repite dos veces más, y entonces me preocupa. Me acerco y retiro la cortina, asomándome directo a la calle; ahí, sin más, y como caído del cielo, veo a Tsurugi. De pie en la acera, con su chaqueta de cuero negra y sus brillantes ojos, saludarme afable con un movimiento de mano.

No sé si es un sueño o una realidad, pero me da un ataque respiratorio y el corazón un completo vuelco. Lo sigo viendo, sin poder despegar mis ojos de su persona. Lo veo sonreír y me hace señas para que baje. No lo dudo ni un segundo, me coloco la ropa a prisas, y salgo del departamento casi corriendo, por supuesto, procurando no despertar a Taiyou.

Lo encuentro aun en la acera, con un semblante tranquilo y sus manos en los bolsillos, resistiendo el frio. Yo trato de disimular mi nerviosismo y suma felicidad, no queriendo parecer aliviado ni mucho menos emocionado por verlo. Y tampoco deseo abordarlo de inmediato con explicaciones a su repentina lejanía y falta de comunicación. Así que me hago el tonto.

-Eh, pero que frio, ¿no?- me dice, como tratando de romper el hielo. Le asiento, creo que si abro la boca seguro lo único que saldrá de ella serán quejas y reclamaciones; me limito al lenguaje verbal y me coloco un gorro -. Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a La Margarita Triste? Los chicos y yo pensábamos ir, le dije a Namikawa que te contactara, pero no sé qué paso. Y pues mejor vine por ti- y ahí fue que me cayó el veinte de la extraña proposición de Namikawa.

Después de todo, Tsurugi si se acordó de mí.

-Seguro- fue mi respuesta, lo más neutral posible que pude concebir.

-Sé que los fines de semana Taiyou se queda contigo, ¿no querrá venir?

-No, está dormido. Además esos lugares no son lo suyo.

-¿Y no te desperté?- note en su habla un poco de culpa, y me conmoví, pero disfrace mi mueca solo con una negación de cabeza, y, posteriormente nos marchamos antes de que el frio hiciera mella en nosotros.

La Margarita Triste es un raro nombre para una discoteca bar subterráneo muy vanguardista. No es uno de mis lugares favoritos para pasar la noche, pero Tsurugi me invitaba, y no podía negarme. Bajamos por un elevador de malla y nos adentramos en la pista repleta de jóvenes cuerpos bailando muy juntos. Se me revolvió el estómago mientras me abría paso entre ellos, olisqueando sus Channel y Dior mezclados con el olor a sudor que desprendían en el contacto.

Al salir pude respirar con relativa tranquilidad, aunque muy en mi interior aun me picaban las náuseas y el pésimo aroma que había adquirido en aquel mar de brazos y piernas.

En la barra nos encontramos a Namikawa, Kishibe e Isozaki esperándonos. Nos saludaron amables y pedimos, como es costumbre y la especialidad de la casa, un par de margaritas.

El lugar estaba de moda, por lo visto, todos los aventureros libertinos que me topaba, los conocía, al menos de vista. Ahí estaba Minamisawa, Mahoro y Senguji. También pude ver a las chicas del coro, Akane y Aoi, repegándose a los cuerpos de Shindou y Tenma respectivamente. Encontré a Kita y Nishinosora en una mesa con Hayabusa y Hoshifuru, esperando a Andou que llevaba unas cuantas bebidas. Kirino, Kariya y Kageyama en otra junto a otros tantos del Raimon. Saewatari estaba a mi lado sentado en un taburete de la barra, sin reparar en el disimulo de su adicción a la cocaína, acomodando una línea blanca con una tarjeta dispuesta a inhalarla.

En ese momento Tsurugi me tanteo con el codo, preguntándome a modo de broma, si no quería un poco también. Al parecer se dio cuenta que lo observaba con atención. Le dije que no gracias, que estaba bien. Se rió un poco antes de darle un nuevo trago a su copa.

En un rincón de la pista, mi vista se perdió en una chica de cabello rojo anaranjado, quien bailaba muy sensual arremangándose la falta larga. Su vientre al descubierto dejaba la impresión arabesca de una exótica danza, adornada con una brillante y pulcra piedra verde en su ombligo. Midori siempre provocaba suspiros y sensaciones poco banales en los chicos a su alrededor.

Nishiki no era la excepción, ni tampoco se quedaba atrás, y no dejaba de observarla entre tanto bailaba a su lado.

Después de todo, la implicación de esfuerzo y ganancia se resumía en un trabajo honrado, hasta cierto punto. Nadie mando a la chica a estudiar Artes Plásticas, una de las carreras más caras de la Universidad. De algún lado debía sacar dinero para comprar material y poder seguir adelante. Y mientras pudiera sacar provecho de su bendito cuerpo, siempre habría desesperados chicos precoces con ansias de sexo consensual.

Y fue que pensé en Taiyou y su obsesión por los plumones sharpie.

Alguna vez me dijo que necesitaba dinero para un nuevo estuche de colores, una colección de acrílicos Premium y un cuaderno para acuarela. Dijo que los requería para sus clases, o si no acabaría reprobando por falta de trabajos finales.

Él también estudia Artes, pero aplicadas a fines más informáticos, aunque aún así, un artista debe estar preparado en todas las áreas.

Me dijo que ocupaba hacerse de un trabajo, pero aquí no es del todo sencillo encontrar uno. Días después, me sorprendió hallarlo presumir sus nuevas adquisiciones, argumentando que los _farang_ pagan bien, como llama a los turistas extranjeros.

Taiyou había optado por el sencillo empleo de la prostitución turística. No lo tenía pensado, pero cuando vio que no había de otra, y que las insinuaciones a su persona se hicieron variadas, acepto sin más las exorbitantes tarifas que llego a cobrar.

Su negocio por suerte no duro demasiado. Una noche llego a mi departamento llorando a mares porque un tipo enorme lo había sodomizado brutalmente, al punto de romperle la nariz y llenarle el cuerpo de hematomas tremendos que me enloquecieron de cólera.

Odiaba su trabajo. Recuerdo que esa noche la furia me embargo y tuve que salir a tomar aire antes de que mi ira se volviera en su contra, o en contra de algún transeúnte que me topara para desquitarme.

Me confeso, estando un poco más tranquilos ambos, que solo había llegado a revolcarse con doce hombres cuando mucho, pero que este último había sobrepasado los límites que se permitía soportar; no tuvo de otra más que salir huyendo del sitio. No supo a donde ir más que conmigo.

Perdió su departamento y tuvo que unirse a una pequeña fraternidad del campus al otro lado del edificio central y los recurrentes lugares de sórdido desmadre perfectos para el consumo monetario.

De suerte consiguió un respetable empleo como encargado en la tienda WBSC.

De eso ya seis meses, hace seis meses que vive conmigo los fines de semana, así le queda más cerca su trabajo. No me molesta en lo absoluto tenerlo ahí conmigo, al contrario, es un buen amigo conformista extravagante que llega a entretenerme y sacarme de quicio regularmente.

Al mes de su estancia en mi departamento, fue que comenzamos a sostener relaciones sexuales por mero capricho y falta de quehaceres. No nos comprometimos para una relación amorosa ni mucho menos, solo éramos amigos, no nos gusta tampoco adjudicarnos el nombre de "amigos con derechos". Simplemente nos besamos, nos tocamos y ya. Sin sentimientos de por medio.

Porque yo aún veo los lujuriosos pasos de Midori y no me saco de la cabeza los alucinantes ojos de Tsurugi.

A mi lado, termina su bebida y pide una nueva, preguntando si quiero una también. Veo de reojo mi copa medio llena y le doy las gracias. Entre tanto Isozaki, Namikawa y Kishibe se marchan a la pista de baile, ofreciéndonos acompañarlos, pero negándonos de todas formas.

Ninguno de los dos habla mucho, nos limitamos a ver la pista, esos sudorosos almacenes de hormonas y testosterona a punto de estallar. Lo vuelvo a ver de reojo y es que pienso en su maldita indiferencia anterior y su repentino, de nuevo, cambio de actitud.

Ahora sonríe como si nada, como si continuáramos siendo amigos de toda la vida, como si aquellos últimos besos que lo hicieron sentir incómodo no hubieran pasado. Y me alegra que así sea, que todo haya vuelto _"a la normalidad",_ nuestra normalidad. Pero como soy de nervios, me remueve en la conciencia saber qué diablos paso, pasa y pasara.

Lo jalo de la manga de su chaqueta, se inclina hacia mí para escucharme, aunque en realidad no sé qué decir, de mi boca simplemente salen las ligeras y temblorosas palabras de _"quiero hablar"._ Hace un gesto con la cabeza, como preguntando de qué, sin soltar su copa en la mano derecha. Yo le hago señas para irnos a otro lugar menos ruidoso, ahí ya ni siquiera escucho la voz del barman preguntando si se me ofrece algo.

Tsurugi capta de inmediato, y me señala un rincón al otro extremo del recinto.

En la pared contraria al DJ, una especie de cubículos aislados se apartan de cualquier inconveniente. Uno puede ir a ese sitio si de casualidad necesita silencio y paz. Rodeado por una malla parecía a la del elevador, Tsurugi y yo entramos al pequeño espacio de no más de dos por dos metros.

Estamos tan cerca, que ganas no me faltan por lanzarme a su cuello y aprisionarlo a mi cuerpo, pero es más grande mi incertidumbre que cualquier necesidad física.

Tsurugi le da un último trago a su bebida, dejándola en una mesa cercana antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. Ahí el silencio es absoluto, incluso escucho mi respiración un poco acelerada y mi ritmo cardiaco al tope. Tsurugi sonríe tranquilo, esperándome.

Me armo de valor y ordeno mis palabras.

-Tsurugi… la verdad es que…- estoy nervioso y ni siquiera sé cómo empezar, pero debo hacerlo de alguna forma, y esa será con sentimientos -. Esta última semana no sé lo que ha sucedido entre tú y yo. Hace bastante que no hablamos, y me pregunto si no he hecho algo malo que te haya ofendido. Lo cierto es que te extraño muchísimo- mi voz suena súper patética, pero ya no me importa, estoy hablando de cualquier modo, le digo mi sentir.

Él sabe cuánto me gusta.

Lo veo bajar la cabeza, sus ojos de pronto han perdido el brillo y su vivacidad característica. Tengo deseos de tomarlo del rostro y besarlo con cariño, pero ya una vez le dije que no lo volvería a hacer sin su permiso.

-Hakuryuu, lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal- él se disculpa porque yo me siento mal, entonces, ¿él no se siente mal? Sus palabras me desconciertan, y le pido una explicación más concreta con mi mirada -. Es que… yo quiero ir lento, y tú estabas yendo un tanto rápido. Me confundiste, y no supe si realmente quería una relación.

Es que siento el golpe de la realidad. Lo he echado a perder con mi incompetente resistencia a sus encantos sexuales.

Ahora es que vuelvo a caer en cuenta, y me maldigo mentalmente por mi idiotez. Es frustrante y doloroso, solo me estuve haciendo daño, yo mismo lo arruine todo, todo lo que alguna vez pudo ser con el chico de mis sueños.

Bajo mis ojos, no soporto verlo, no puedo ver la verdad.

-Pero aun así, me gustaría que siguiéramos conociéndonos, para ver qué puede pasar- dice, y no me hace sentir mejor, solo amplifica mi estupidez. Niego con la cabeza y le digo que está bien.

Quiero irme, no quiero estar más ahí, quiero largarme y decirle a Taiyou que tenía razón, que yo siempre he sido el tonto que destroza todo. Cuando Tsurugi me toma de la cara y cierra la puerta que trate de abrir dispuesto a marcharme.

Rápidamente me acorrala y me besa con pasión, una desbordante pasión que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera con el contacto de Taiyou y mis noches de desvelos pornográficos.

Suelta mi rostro y me recorre el cuerpo, no pierdo el tiempo y lo rodeo por completo. De un momento a otro baja sus manos y me sube a sus caderas, aferrándome con mis piernas a su cintura.

No sé cómo, pero de pronto ya nos encontramos en el suelo desvistiéndonos y haciéndonos nuestros. Mientras el sonido se comprime en las paredes, y pienso que lo más probable es que el fin de aquellos cubículos, no sea más que el mismo que le estamos empleando Tsurugi y yo.

De regreso a casa, pienso en que nada está bien, y pienso en que pienso demasiado. En las últimas palabras que Tsurugi me dijo antes de que me fuera; _"quiero seguir conociéndote"._

Sé que de cierto modo son verdad, o una verdad a medias. Sé que no volveré a hablar con él.

Abro la puerta del dúplex y encuentro a Yukimura dormido en el sofá de la estancia, con un tazón de nueces desperdigado por el suelo frente a él y la televisión en un canal de infomerciales sobre aspiradoras. El reloj marca las cuatro veinte.

Subo las escaleras hasta mi departamento y procuro callarme en cuanto recuerdo al dormido Taiyou que seguro está en su quinto, sino es que octavo sueño desde que me fui.

Entro a mi habitación y sorprendentemente, no está. Taiyou se ha ido. Debí suponerlo.

Y no es como que Taiyou se ponga celoso de Tsurugi o algo parecido. La cuestión es que Taiyou sabe mucho, demasiado para mi gusto. Aprendió a hacerse de suposiciones verídicas en su antiguo trabajo de puta. Y eso me molesta, porque me conoce bien, y lo conoce bien, nos conoce perfectamente.

Estoy triste, evidentemente, y me topo con una pequeña nota sobre la cabecera. Se lo que dice, siempre dice lo mismo, y no sé si por alguna vez debería hacerle caso a sus palabras, o si debería simplemente olvidarlas. Pero ahí, en el post-it, me escribe la única verdad que conocemos:

" _Simplemente, no te quiere"._


End file.
